Valentín para los Kaiba
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Un día común de invierno fechado como 14 de febrero.


El reto del día, hacer un fic de SetoxAnzu en menos de dos horas. Yeah…. Si no te gusta Anzu, no leas. ¡Disculpen errores, fue hecho en dos horas! Eso es todo un logro.

Y de paso gritar: EPIC FAIL!!!! Ahora estoy envidiando a esta parejita ¬¬ nyoooo

DISCLAIMER: Yugioh no es mio, bla bla bla.

* * *

El alba comenzaba a despuntar por el horizonte, los cálidos rayos de sol se filtraban por todo la ciudad Domino. La mañana típica de invierno, con una única diferencia, el calendario marcaba que justamente ese precioso día era catorce de febrero. Día de San Valentín.

El olor de los chocolates comenzaba a figurar como el nuevo aroma de la mañana, importunados globos con forma de corazones volaban sin dueño por el cielo azul. Mirando desde esa altura a los habitantes de la ciudad que se preparaban para el día. Al menos casi todos.

Seto Kaiba era uno de esos pocos que ignoraba la fecha, a sabiendas que sabía que día exactamente estaba viviendo. No le tomaba importancia a dicha fecha, con sumo cuidado se vestía para comenzar otro día de trabajo, como cualquier otro. Arreglándose como siempre, revisando los papeles del nuevo proyecto, moviendo archivos de un lado a otro y verificando que cada una de sus exigencias fueran cumplidas al pie de la letra.

Bajó sin prisa hacia la cocina, a tomar su religiosa taza de café negro matutino para iniciar su larga lista de pendientes. El aroma del café le lleno los pulmones apenas bajo al primer piso, dio algunos pasos antes de darse cuenta que algo había pasado corriendo a un lado de él directo hacia la cocina.

-Mokuba- se dijo para sus adentros viendo la hora en su caro reloj de pulsera. Era temprano y no había motivo para apresurarse. Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, no le tomó importancia, al fin y al cabo su hermano menor era muy activo. Entró a la cocina encontrando al pequeño, engullendo su desayuno como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Tranquilo Mokuba, la comida no se moverá de ese lugar- dijo Seto sentándose a un lado de su hermano en el exquisito desayunador de mármol negro. El chico pasó como pudo el gran bocado de comida que se encontraba en su boca, obligándolo a tomar aire profundamente.

-Lo siento Seto- comenzó el niño tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja para pasar la tostada que había engullido. –Es que hoy es San Valentín- su hermano mayor lo observó con una ceja levantada.

-Si, lo es ¿Qué tiene eso?- preguntó fríamente Kaiba mientras una de las sirvientas le ponía su desayuno enfrente. Al mismo tiempo otra sirvienta le ofrecía el periódico justamente en la sección de finanzas. Kaiba les hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo dejaran solo con su hermano.

-Pues que quiero llegar temprano para darle el regalo de San Valentín a Naoki - dijo Mokuba alegre, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

-No me digas que tú también caísteis en eso- murmulló casi para sus adentros Kaiba. Él no era adepto a dichas banalidades, eran una pérdida de tiempo, en especial si había que cuidar de una empresa tan grande como la Kaiba Corp. Abrió la boca para disuadir a su hermano de esas trivialidades, pero luego observó los ojos de su hermano, llenos de ilusión cuidando con ternura una caja de chocolates. Recordó que el día anterior la cocina era un completo caos, lleno de chocolate de par en par, Mokuba le había hecho algunos chocolates caseros y era seguro que había hecho para su enamorada. Tal vez el gran CEO no estaba abierto a esas cosas pero su hermano era otra cosa. Sonrió con sus sonrisas sinceras que sólo guardaba para su hermano.

-Está bien, hoy nos iremos temprano- habló Kaiba terminando su taza de café, dobló el periódico para tomar su portafolio. Mokuba asintió alegremente, colocándose su abrigo de invierno, sin dejar de abrazar la caja de chocolates caseros.

Kaiba acompaño a su hermano hasta la entrada de la escuela, no era algo muy común, el chico se lo había pedido ya que era un manojo de nervios. Intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo para parecer tan serio como su propio hermano mayor pero la boca lo estaba traicionando, cada que quería hablar tartamudeaba como si tuviera frío. Al estar en la entrada de la escuela Mokuba se paró respirando profundamente, su hermano mayor volteó a verlo.

-Tú puedes, después de todo eres un Kaiba- dijo el ojiazul animando a su hermano a entrar. Mokuba asintió manteniendo las piernas lo más firme que podía, sintió un vacio en su estomago al ver la chica de sus sueños. La niña estaba guardando sus zapatos en su casillero sacando los libros que iba a necesitar para el día, cuidadosamente se arregló los moños de su peinado, dos pequeñas coletas de cada lado que mantenían su rojizo cabello en su lugar. El joven Kaiba sintió miles de mariposas volar en su vacio estomago, giró su vista para ver a su hermano mayor, éste giró los ojos irritado. Con un movimiento rápido le dio un empujón a su hermano menor para que entrara de una vez por todas a las instalaciones de la escuela.

Mokuba lanzó un leve grito de asombró que llamó la atención de la niña, ella lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes. Los dos se sonrojaron hasta parecer tomates.

-Bue…buenos días Naoki- dijo Mokuba ocultando los chocolates tras su espalda, acortando la distancia entre los dos en grandes zancadas. Naoki se cubrió la boca con una mano tratando vanamente de controlar su sonrojo.

-Buenos días Mokuba- dijo ella mirando discretamente hacia los ojos del joven. Los dos bajaron la vista avergonzados sin nada que decir.

-Yo este…-balbuceó Mokuba, respiró profundamente controlando por fin el temblor de sus piernas. -¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín Naoki?- preguntó mostrándole los chocolates. Naoki se sonrojó más con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Claro!- contestó rápidamente tomando la caja de chocolates, luego igual de rápido sacó un peluche de un dragón blanco ojiazul, hecho a mano y se le dio. –Esto es para ti- dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Mokuba se sonrojó a un punto de ser una cereza, abrazó el dragón viéndolo con mucho cariño. Le ofreció la mano a Naoki para ir al salón de clases, ella la aceptó.

Kaiba no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, su hermano menor estaba feliz y eso le bastaba. Regresó a la limosina que lo llevaría a su escuela, movió un poco su cuello, ahora la tortura empezaba para él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No había apenas bajado de la limosina cuando la sonrisa del logro de su hermano se había esfumado. Regresando a su gran temple de seriedad y frialdad, continuaba contento por lo de Mokuba pero eso no iba a intervenir en su día de labores. Tenía que soportar a todas esas chiquillas molestas que cada San Valentín le dejaban el casillero lleno de chocolates baratos incluso hasta se preguntaba si algunos de esos realmente eran chocolates. No confiaba en las artes culinarias de unas enamoradizas mocosas de preparatoria.

Bajó de la limosina, dejando muy en claro al chofer que no debía llegar tarde a la hora de la salida. O le valdría el empleo. Para Seto Kaiba la puntualidad era primero porque todo en él trabajaba como un reloj, todo a su hora y su lugar, sin espacio para errores. Y es que si cometía un fallo todo su trabajo en la empresa se podría ir por el resumidero.

Caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, desde lejos podía ya ver a las fanáticas en su casillero para dejarle caja de chocolates y tarjetas llenas de corazones de un enfermizo color rosado. Entró al lugar con el mismo semblante de siempre, se quitó los zapatos y los colocó en el casillero cambiándolos con los de la escuela, sin hacer caso siquiera de las fanáticas.

La bolilla de chicas lo seguían de cerca intentando captar su atención, restregándole casi en el rostro lo que ellas llamaban chocolate casero. Gritando con sus finísimas voces, lastimando los oídos del CEO. Antes de entrar al salón se les quedó viendo amenazante, causándoles terror, abrió la puerta para acceder al aula, cerrándola en las narices de las molestas chicas.

Una vez dentro soltó un pequeño suspiro, no había casi nadie en el salón, los típicos de siempre que al parecer no tenían pareja o eran unos cerebritos de primera. La "pandilla" de Yugi Mutuo aún no llegaba, giró los ojos con una sonrisa de sorna, al menos sabía que el remedo de hobbit de su rival también sufría en este día. Abrió su portátil, dispuesto a continuar en su trabajo, la materia de matemáticas era la primera y no tenía intenciones de fingir ponerle atención, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Inmerso en su trabajo no notó que el profesor ya se encontraba en el aula, dictando monótonamente problemas de trigonometría. Seto movió otra vez su cuello para quitarse el recién estrés de la mañana, el profesor continuaba con el mismo acento provocándole sueño. ¡Lo que daría por otra taza de buen café negro! Súbitamente algo cayó en su escritorio, levantó la vista para identificar de donde habría caído dicho objeto. Todos estaban inmersos escribiendo los problemas, todos menos Anzu Masaki, fingía escribir los problemas. Pero en su regazo traía una bolsa de chocolates, que cada que el profesor sumergía su vista al libro, ella los pasaba a sus compañeros de clases. Kaiba revisó el objeto era un chocolate, relleno de café. Sonrió a medias. Kaiba comió el dulce, sientiendo la amargura y la dulzura del café con el chocolate, era bueno. No era cargado, ni muy dulce, lo suficiente para mantenerlo despierto hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Volvió su vista a la castaña, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza, la chica le sonrió dulcemente. Al verla sintió un ardor en sus mejillas por lo que tuvo que girar el rostro con rapidez, se había sonrojado, lo sentía. Degustó el chocolate con cuidado, con las mejillas todavía ardiendo. Suspiro cuando terminó el dulce, este sí que iba a ser un día largo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El timbre del fin de clases tocó con fuerzas, haciendo que los alumnos saltaran de gusto. Al fin eran libres por toda la tarde, hasta el día siguiente, pero hoy era San Valentín y era digno de disfrutarse. Las parejas de novios eran las primeras en irse, seguidos de aquellos que iban a buscar a su media naranja en otro lugar, uno de ellos fue Jounoichi. Salió casi corriendo para verse con Mai no sin antes abrazar a su castaña amiga Anzu por los chocolates de la mañana. Kaiba vio esa escena y sintió un vacio en su estomago.

Honda le siguió casi enseguida, excusándose de haber prometido a la hermana de Jou, Shizuya a tomar un café e ir al cine. Desgraciadamente eso también incluía al molesto de Otogi y Honda no iba a dejar sola a su enamorada con ese aprovechado. Al final sólo quedaron Yugi, Anzu y Kaiba en el salón. El CEO fingía guardar las cosas en su maletín pero no perdía hilo de la conversación de sus compañeros de clases.

-¿Y entonces Anzu¿Vamos a tomar algo juntos? Antes del evento de la noche-preguntó Yugi animadamente mientras guardaba sus cosas. –Sé de un lugar donde preparan unas malteadas deliciosas-

-Seguro Yugi- respondió la castaña acomodándose su mochila. Kaiba cerró su maletín tan fuerte que los chicos voltearon a verlo, casi enseguida salió del salón. Dejando a sus compañeros intrigados por la actitud del ojiazul.

Kaiba iba tan rápido que casi corría, no comprendía porque se había molestado por la platica de Yugi y su porrista. Se detuvo en la entrada, la limosina ya esperaba por él para llevarlo a la oficina, entró en el vehiculo viendo hacia la escuela, el pelos parados y la castaña iban saliendo platicando tranquilamente, sonriendo y riendo. Kaiba abrió su computadora de nuevo para seguir trabajando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La noche estaba dando lugar en la ciudad, Kaiba continuaba trabajando sin parar, haciendo miles de cosas. Asegurando proyectos, terminando otros y trabajando sin descansar, la tarde se la había pasado rápido, era un buen día en la oficina, nada lo había distraído o molestado, haciendo que trabajara con mayor eficacia. Se estiró en la silla verificando si todo estaba en orden, sonrió complacido al ver que todo iba de maravilla. Al menos casi todo, se levantó de la silla para ver por la ventana. Las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse, las nubes a lo lejos daban tonos violetas, naranjas y azules. El atardecer era hermoso y pacifico. Suaves toques en la puerta lo distrajeron de ver tan preciosa escena de la naturaleza, dijo un suave "adelante". Su secretaria se asomó tímidamente, con un leve rubor en su rostro.

-Señor, quería informarle que los archivos que me pidió ya están listos- habló la mujer –no tiene más visitas para él día de hoy. Hace momentos le llegó una tarjeta, viene de Industrias Ilusiones, además de otro montón de tarjetas, he desechado todas las tarjetas de las fanáticas.

-Muy bien- dijo Kaiba tomando la tarjeta de Pegasus, él muy loco siempre le mandaba algo para fechas como San Valentín o Navidad con melosos mensajes. –Ya puedes irte- agregó antes de sentarse en la silla. La secretaria lo miró asombrada. –Date prisa antes que cambie de opinión- la tarjeta de Pegasus, como lo había predicho estaba llena de cupidos caricaturizados que intentaban flechar un adorable dragón blanco.

-Muchas gracias señor- dijo la secretaria –ah señor- continuo antes de salir –deseché todas las tarjetas a excepción de ésta. El joven Mokuba la mandó, diciendo que era para usted de parte de alguien- dijo colocando la tarjeta en el escritorio, seguido hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Kaiba miró de reojo la tarjeta, era raro que Mokuba mandara algo de otra persona. La tomó esperando que no fuera tan melosa y ridícula como la de Pegasus. Notó enseguida que la tarjeta era hecha a mano a diferencia de muchas que compraban una ya hecha. La abrió con parsimonia.

_"Para Seto Kaiba"_

_"Es difícil para mí escribir esta tarjeta,__ pero quiero confesarte que siempre te he admirado.__ Por eso, quisiera que nos viéramos en la entrada de oficina en la fuente de los dragones__ después de la puesta de sol, para conocernos mejor__"_

_"Atentamente Tu admiradora secreta"_

Kaiba giró la tarjeta, esperando un nombre o una pista. No había nada más que un papel de libreta sencillo con la letra de Mokuba.

_"Por favor Seto ve y haz la prueba"_

Suspiró pesadamente, no tenía ganas de ver a una admiradora. El trabajo del día estaba hecho, suspiró mirando el techo. La sonrisa de Anzu abarcó su mente, dentro de él anhelaba poder conocer a alguien que lo quisiera por lo que era, no por su dinero. Si no por él mismo, que pudiera soportar con madurez, con cariño y amor esa actitud fría que el cargaba sobre sus hombros gracias a su padrastro. Y muy dentro de él, quería creer en todos los monólogos melosos de la castaña porrista, quería que su sonrisa fuera sólo de él y para él.

El sol ya se había ocultado, dando lugar a la oscuridad. Se volvió a asomar por la ventana dirigiendo su vista hacia la fuente de la entrada, no lograba ver nada. Se encogió de hombros tranquilamente, no tenía nada que perder, así que tomó su gabardina para dirigirse a la fuente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El fresco del invierno aún era latente, de repente soplaban brisas de aire frío que eran capaces de traspasar de atravesar sus huesos. Caminaba lentamente pero firmemente como siempre directo a la fuente, las luces de la fuente se prendieron a poco pasos de llegar. Una persona estaba sentada a espaldas de él, mirando con demasiado interés sus pies.

-Muy bien, ya estoy aquí- dijo Kaiba con su tono más frío. –Se clara y rápida no tengo tiempo que perder- mintió al recordar que el trabajo se encontraba casi terminado. La persona se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo. -¿Y bien?

-¿así eres con todas las chicas?- preguntó la persona, Kaiba se sorprendió al toparse con la dulce sonrisa que había visto en la mañana. Anzu le sonría dulcemente sonrojada mirando desde la fuente.

-¿Mazaki?- atinó a decir Kaiba sin dejar de mirar esa sonrisa. Un sentimiento cálido recorría su cuerpo con sólo ver esa sonrisa.

-Anzu-

-¿Qué?-

-Puedes llamarme Anzu- dijo la castaña parándose para acercarse al ojiazul.

-Como quieras- contestó Kaiba, sintiendo como las piernas empezaban a traicionarlo.

-Kaiba, yo quería decirte que…- dijo Anzu bajando la mirada, suspiró largamente para enfrentarse luego con la mirada del CEO. –Me gustas mucho Kaiba-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el gran Seto Kaiba se quedó sin palabras. Mirando esa dulce sonrisa, esos cristalinos ojos, sabía que no mentían. Eran sinceros.

-Seto-

-¿uh?- dijo Anzu confundida.

-Puedes decirme Seto- dijo el castaño, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa dedicada a Mokuba. Ahora era dedica a ella. Anzu sonrió, tal vez el gran duelista no le había respondido verbalmente, no necesitaba palabras. Sus ojos y su sonrisa eran sinceros.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Se los dije- dijo emocionada Mai viendo a la pareja desde lejos. Jou giraba la vista todavía sin convencerse pero sabía que era lo que Anzu había decidido.

-Justo en él blanco- dijo Mokuba con una sonrisa larga, a su lado estaba Naoki riendo quedamente sujetando la mano del chico.

-En serio Yug… ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? Digo Anzu era tu amor platónico desde años- dijo Honda mirando al tricolor que miraba son una sonrisa nostálgica desde lejos.

-Porque sé que ella es feliz- contestó Yugi. –Así como lo es Kaiba-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
